


Alias: Skin Deep

by FanWriter



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: Based on the book series, Crossword, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: ANSWERSACROSS6 Horses8 Compact14 Melanie15 Knee16 Tammy Rae17 Key Ring18 Wire19 Australia21 Sydney22 James24 West Virginia25 Chipper29 Belt Buckle31 Computer Lab32 Rhinestone33 Head34 Never Never38 Dogs39 Hot Dog40 Microchips44 Fifty45 Lawton46 Texas47 Rocket48 Ducks49 HelmetDOWN1 Hunt2 Blade3 Noah4 Soap Opera5 Orange7 Earrings8 Cow Skull9 Three10 Four11 Knife12 Her Father13 Hacky Sack20 The Red Center23 Sedative26 Rabik27 Boarding28 Lavender30 Boot35 Red White36 KD37 Lipstick41 Cartoon42 Parachute43 Spat





	Alias: Skin Deep

**Author's Note:**

> ANSWERS
> 
> ACROSS
> 
> 6 Horses  
> 8 Compact  
> 14 Melanie  
> 15 Knee  
> 16 Tammy Rae  
> 17 Key Ring  
> 18 Wire  
> 19 Australia  
> 21 Sydney  
> 22 James  
> 24 West Virginia  
> 25 Chipper  
> 29 Belt Buckle  
> 31 Computer Lab  
> 32 Rhinestone  
> 33 Head  
> 34 Never Never  
> 38 Dogs  
> 39 Hot Dog  
> 40 Microchips  
> 44 Fifty  
> 45 Lawton  
> 46 Texas  
> 47 Rocket  
> 48 Ducks  
> 49 Helmet
> 
> DOWN
> 
> 1 Hunt  
> 2 Blade  
> 3 Noah  
> 4 Soap Opera  
> 5 Orange  
> 7 Earrings  
> 8 Cow Skull  
> 9 Three  
> 10 Four  
> 11 Knife  
> 12 Her Father  
> 13 Hacky Sack  
> 20 The Red Center  
> 23 Sedative  
> 26 Rabik  
> 27 Boarding  
> 28 Lavender  
> 30 Boot  
> 35 Red White  
> 36 KD  
> 37 Lipstick  
> 41 Cartoon  
> 42 Parachute  
> 43 Spat


End file.
